


Love, Oriya~

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Frisk loves OC, Interspecies Romance, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Multi, OC has a heart as a eye light in their right eye socket, OC is a kid, OC is a skeleton, OC is mute, OC is strong, OC loves Frisk, Oriya is a kid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Violence, Yida, so ye, yada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Oriya sighs, playing Pokemon X. She just got her 10th dragonite lv 100, and she doesn't know why she plays this game so much. She has an addiction, that's for sure. She hears someone sit next to her on the park bench, and that was the day everything changed for her.This focuses on love, romance, fluff, and angst, so if you're not into that, then don't bother coming here.





	1. True Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oriya, (not Oriya Beast) in this, is a mute, is a sweetheart. She falls in love at first sight basically. It starts out small, only wanting to talk to them more. Then it will grow into wanting to hold hands. Then, the want to cuddle. Y'know, it is slow burn. Enjoy~! I might not update this as much as Shadow Goddess, or I might update it more. Who knows?

[Oriya OC - there is a tail behind them that will be described later on.](https://www.deviantart.com/bansheegirl43/art/Oriya-OC-758572397)

 

Oriya looks up from playing on her Nintendo 3DS, playing Pokemon X. She heard someone sitting next to her, and when she looks, she finds the ambassador of her kind. They sigh, seeming to watch over the park carefully. The park was one of those 'Monster and Human Integration Parks', a place where both can get along. 

 

Now, Oriya never personally met Frisk, only saw them on TV, and heard from others about them. She waves silently in front of Frisk's face, noticing they looked bored.

 

Frisk turns to Oriya, a questioning look in their eye. ' _Who is this?_ '

 

Oriya pulls out a spare Nintendo, with Pokemon Y in it already. She quickly scribbles down her name and the fact that they seemed bored. She puts the sticky note on the Nintendo and hands it over to Frisk, smiling even though they can't see it under their scarf. Frisk reads the sticky note, laughs lightly at the comment, and puts the sticky note in their pocket. They then open up the Nintendo, turn it on, and sees it is full battery. Nice.

 

Oriya smiles, and goes back to their game, letting Frisk play Pokemon Y. The silence is peaceful as they both play the basically same game, both smiling gleefully.

 

* * *

 

 

After Frisk signed to Oriya that they had to go, offered back their Nintendo, (Oriya denied it) Oriya walked out of the park, going straight into an alleyway, She had to 'speak' to someone.

 

(I am either gonna finish this later, or go to sleep. Depends if I can sleep while so eager to do this.)

 

(I couldn't sleep for a good 3 hours, somehow I was stuck just staring at the ceiling, I know it was 3 hrs because I heard birds chirping while I was finally going to sleep)

 

(Anyways! Enjoy this~!)

 

Oriya sighs as they lean against the wall of the alleyway, their tail swishing about as they wait. (Their tail is like an arrow head, and obviously the rest of it is connect to the spine.) Starting to get nervous while waiting, they twiddle their fingers, looking down at them. They are perfectly clean, and have no markings on them. She startles when she hears knocking on the dumpster beside her. Oriya pushes themselves off the wall, going around the dumpster's corner to see the human they were expecting. She sighs a polite greeting to them. The human scoffs.

 

"Whatever. Just give me my money." Oriya nods, slowly pulling a bundle of cash out of her pants pocket. She hands the cash to him, eager to get this over with, but not showing it. The human growls as he counts the money, glaring at Oriya. Uh oh, what is wrong this time? She rubs her skull, pulling back her hand to see sweat. And yes, a skeleton can sweat. She has magic, y'know?

 

"Not enough." What!? Not enough!? She gave every single penny she had, and it was the exact amount that was wanted!

 

" _But I gave you all the money that you wanted! What!?_ " Oriya signs.

 

"Not enough. I doubled the amount." Doubled!? How am I supposed to pay for my food?!

 

She sighs her thoughts to him, and he scowls.

 

"I don't care about your problems, I just want my _money_!" He takes a step forward, and Oriya does too, them scowling at each other. "And from what I read, you are getting a little too brave. And you refuse to give me my money, so it's only _fair_ I.. rough ya up a bit." He settles his hands on her shoulders, tightly gripping them, and smiles maliciously. Oriya's eyes widen, and she struggles. No, not again! "Oh c'mon, _Oriya_ , I already took your voice. What is the worst I can do?" Oriya's eye lights shrink, and she doesn't like that question. She won't like the answer. With a swift movement, she was pinned to the wall, eye level with _him_ , and a knife poised at her right eye socket. She lets out a sob, trying in earnest to struggle. _No_!

 

Tears leak from her eyes, and she looks at him with begging, pleading eyes. He just raises his knife higher, it pointed straight at her right eye socket. She realizes there is no point in struggling, she realizes. Oriya goes limp, closing her eye sockets tightly, hanging her head as much as she can with a neck around her throat. "This is what happens to freaks like you."

 

Screaming-worthy pain was delivered right after what he said.


	2. Oriya The Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oriya is a not-so-sneaky scavenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, she can still see in her right eye socket. It's just that she can't see anything through the wrapped bandages around her skull to hide her scar.

Oriya loudly scavenges through the trash can behind Grillby's, looking for a meal to eat. She hasn't eaten in a week, having to work on stealing enough money to pay off Ed. And yes, the guy who took her voice is named Ed. She brushes her hand against her bandages that are wrapped around her skull, hiding her scar. She sighs silently, not liking that she has to do this. Well, starvation is a thing, so she has to.

 

Her now-sharpened claws delicately look through the trash, and she soon finds a fresh, clean burger in the trash can. She quickly grabs it, runs down the alleyway, and pulls down her white scarf just enough for her to eat the burger. She chomps into it, and cracks a smile. 

 

She chows down on the burger, and sighs happily, walking out of the alleyway, going out to steal money from drunk humans and such.

 

* * *

 

 

Oriya growls silently, glaring daggers into the back of Ed. He, again, made the pay earlier. He accepted the money she had, but not without knocking her to the ground, kicking her a few times. She, AGAIN, didn't have enough damned money. 

 

Oriya sighs, slowly getting up once Ed disappeared. She wipes the slight dust off her scarf, not caring for anything else, angrily glaring at the floor, upset that she can't stand up for herself. Her tail swishes in agitation, like a cat.

 

This time, now that she sharpened her claws, she had to try not to struggle, or else she would hurt Ed with her claws. And that will only result in more pain. She sighs, walking out of the alleyway, heading to the monster-human integration park. Now, forgetting about the whole ordeal, her tail swishes lightly as she walks.

 

* * *

 

 

She got to the park relatively fast, and cleaned herself up on the way here. Now, it looks like she just played with the other kids a little too rough, according to her slightly dirty sweater. She sits down on the park bench, exactly where she first met Frisk. She pulls out her Nintendo, opening up Pokemon X. It's been awhile since she checked up on her game, and she completely forgot about it while trying to survive Ed's wrath. It's been two weeks, and that was the day she met Frisk.

 

Oriya sighs, noticing that Pokemon already loaded. She instantly gets to work on her 11th dragonite, which is currently a dratini.

 

About two hours later, she hears a scream. She looks up, alerted. Who could be ruining the peace now? She stands up, swiftly walking to the source as she closes and puts her Nintendo into her pocket. When she reaches the area, looking up, she sees the one who was screaming being at gunpoint by a man. The one who was screaming is Frisk, apparently. She feels a surge of protectiveness, and takes a brave step forward. The gun man notices her.

 

"Ahh, lookie here. One of the _freaks_ are brave enough to face a gun man? What's your name, kid?" Oriya just glares, magic pouring into their eyes. The bandaging was still on her skull, and the fire leaked through the edges of the bandaging. Frisk seems interested in the bandages though, according to the worried look on their cute face. (Wait, what? Cute?! Oriya doesn't have time to be calling people cute!) Oriya glares at the now fearful gunman, who just remembers that they have a gun pointed at her ambassador.

 

"S-stay back! Or else I'll blow this freak-lover's brains out!" Oriya listens, only slightly. She takes a couple steps back, but keeps her eyes charged with magic. "That-That's right! Back up, everyone, or else your poor ambassador won't even have the ability to think!" All the other monsters back up, worried that he's going to keep his word. Oriya narrows their eyes, scanning him. He seems to expect a attack, but will he expect this? "Hey, you, skeleton freak!" Oriya ignores him. "Hey, I'm talkin to y-" A bone goes straight through his chest, and he drops Frisk. Frisk lands on their feet, and instantly runs to Oriya, who is the one who summoned the bone. 

 

Oriya is now clutching their revealed eye socket, magic still pouring from it. Frisk pats their skull, seemingly understanding that she is hurting. They stay like that for awhile, and all the other monsters stay away, since the fact that there is bones all around the two, making no one able to go to them. 

 

"Frisk!? Are you alright?" A goat lady asks, and Frisk gives a thumbs up, then turns back to their friend. They pat Oriya's shoulder, trying to get their attention. Oriya looks up, confused tears leaking, their magic fading away as they see that Frisk is fine. 

 

Frisk points to Toriel, and signs that she is their mother, and their name is Toriel. And she decides to sign something else. "How about we bring you for dinner?" Oriya hesitantly nods, confusion clear on their face.

 

Frisk smiles as they see the bones go away, and grabs Oriya's hand and drags them to Toriel. Toriel smiles slightly, trying to ignore that someone had to die to save her child. "Thank you, dear, for saving Frisk. I appreciate your bravery greatly." 

 

Oriya nods, and watches as Frisk convinces Toriel easily to allow her to come for dinner.

 

(The reason they're not reporting that event to the cops is because it is strained between monster and human, and since Oriya killed the human, it won't likely work in their favor.)


End file.
